


Failure

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, BAMF Edmund, Battle, Danger, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Edmund, Protectiveness, Suspense, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund had failed his family before, perhaps now he can save Peter, and redeem himself… Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Studios.

Edmund’s small frame shuddered. It seemed as though wave upon wave of the Witch’s army had crossed the field and now ran into the rocky formations, overwhelming Peter’s forces. They had to keep pulling back. The battle looked as though it would soon be lost. Looking about frantically, Edmund spotted Peter a little ways away. His older brother caught his eye.

“There are too many! Ed, get out of here! Find the girls and get them home!” he shouted to him. Peter’s words reached Edmund, rising over the screeches and cries and clashing of blades. The next second Peter turned and brought up his sword, which clashed against a minion’s.

Edmund hesitated, torn between doing as Peter had said and staying to help. It was Mr. Beaver who moved him into action.

“You heard him! Come on!” he said, grabbing the boy’s arm and starting to climb up the rocks.

“But,” Edmund started to protest, attempting to catch a last glimpse of his brother.

“No time,” the beaver exclaimed, dragging him along.

Edmund followed the creature, his mind a whir. Where were the girls? How were they to get back to England? _Can_ they even get back? What would he tell the professor and mum about Peter? He turned to gaze down on the fighting below him again. His eyes rested on a figure that brought down with her sword or wand the foes in her way. The Witch!

Mr. Beaver tried to make him move, but he was frozen in place, his eyes fastened on the Witch. She glided slowly and gracefully, evil and confidence wrapped around her shoulders, through the fighting. A quick flash of sword or wand in the sunlight halted those who bravely tried to stop her. She moved forward with calm, deadly purpose, her eyes a hard steel, her weapons at her sides.

Edmund followed her progress and vaguely wondered where she was going. Aimlessly he looked ahead upon the path she seemed to be taking. His eyes lighted, among the many battling desperately, on his brother several dozen yards away from the Witch.

The boy’s eyes widened, and he glanced between the two quickly several times, trying to comprehend. A chilling fear seized his heart as he realized the Witch’s destination: Peter. Peter!

“Come on! Peter said—” Mr. Beaver shouted.

“Peter isn’t king yet,” Edmund snapped. As though he could leave his brother when he was in such great danger!

He held up his sword and broke away from the beaver’s grasp. He ran down and across the boulder. He was not sure what he was going to do, could do. He had to get between the Witch and Peter, or else there was no hope of warning his brother in time. Peter, a quick glance revealed, was oblivious to her approach; all the while her pace had quickened, an evil smile twisting her features.

Panting by now, his heart divided between fear and rage, Edmund passed the Witch and jumped off the rock. As he looked into her pale face, a flicker of surprise flashed in her dark eyes. Hardly thinking, he brought down his sword on her wand. A loud screech like the breaking of ice sounded, and a bright white light blinded him as the wand broke.

In the second he closed his eyes against the light, a blade rushed through his amour, piercing his stomach. The metal was cold; yet a sharp, burning, agonizing pain swept through his body from head to toe. A choked gasp escaped his lips. Edmund opened his eyes to find the Witch’s face close to his, a fierce, triumphant expression in her eyes. Slowly, she withdrew her sword, red with blood. A roaring filled his ears, and his head swam. His sword fell from his lifeless fingers; then he collapsed onto the ground a moment later.

Far away, someone may have screamed his name. He stared up at the Witch. She gave him a final look before straightening and moving on.

Edmund’s eyes, feeling heavy, closed. Amidst the pain and his gasping for air, sorrow filled him. Peter, Peter, _Peter!_ He had not been able stop her. And Peter was in danger.

_I’m so sorry, Peter. I could not save the fox. I could not save the girls. And I could not even save you. Forgive me for not being able to protect you. Please, please somehow survive. And take care of the girls._

Then he gave into the pain and lost consciousness.

THE END


End file.
